


A Matter Of...

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Snips that define the Ignyx dynamic for me as I write a longer fic. Rating likely to change.





	1. Mood

**Author's Note:**

> It started as just a little ditty I wrote while pondering the Ignyx dynamic for Eyes On Me...and then a second bit came to me. We'll see where this goes, but relationships are fun to explore in little snips and moments, aren't they?

_Dominant_ and _submissive_ aren't really words they use for one another. Each is both, and both are neither. It's a matter of mood.

  
Nyx can see it in Ignis's eyes tonight, before he even utters a word, before he lays a finger. He knows what's coming, watches across the room, one corner of his lips curled knowingly, like a fighter waiting for an attack he knows he can counter. His breath picks up just a step as his lover stalks, closing the distance like a couerl after prey. He's up for this.

  
"I want to do such bad things to you tonight," that smoothly accented voice purrs on his ear. He can practically see his own eyes dilating with lust.

  
"Bring it, gorgeous," he says, laughing, just a touch cocky and insolent. He'll reciprocate soon enough. 


	2. Flow

Nyx grabs Ignis by the arm, growling in his ear. "Tonight, you’re gonna do what I say."

"All right," Ignis agrees readily, indulgence in his tone, but contradiction in his eyes. He's is more than happy to play. 

Neither of them ever has any intention of obeying, playing well with the fact that neither is actually very concerned with being obeyed. It's the game, the challenge, how will the balance be tipped this time? One casually takes control from the other readily relinquishing knowing he’ll pick it back up again when the whims change or they get bored.

They're not fickle, it's just a matter of flow


End file.
